


End Of The Day

by BlueDiamondStar



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Challenge fic, Drabble, Gen, No Plot, nondescript thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just sat down on the beach to enjoy the sunset alone. But suddenly there was someone else needing a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Of The Day

**Title:** End Of The Day  
 **Author:** BlueDiamondStar  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters:** Patrick Jane and... dog  
 **Summary:** He just sat down on the beach to enjoy the sunset alone. But suddenly there was someone else needing a friend.  
 **Author's Notes:** A little drabble for Paint It Red August 2012 Monthly Challenge **Prompt:** _"Sine qua non"._  
And a bit of song fic.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Silence** _   
_**Stretching out between us** _   
_**I dream of a presence** _   
_**With essence** _   
_**And absence of doubt** _

It was yet another sunset. Usually the most beautiful time of a day when all you cared was warmth of the setting sun and magnificent display of colours.  
Only today there was a small figure beside sharing the view.

_**Come closer** _   
_**Come and stay with me now** _   
_**Help me reconcile** _   
_**Come and stay a while** _   
_**And I will find a home** _   
_**Because we love till the end** _   
_**We love till the end of the day** _   
_**Of the day** _

The figure next to him moved closer, seeking the friendly company and feeling of a warm body beside.

"Hey buddy, looking for a company?" Jane asked the lonely pup.  
The dog's big, blue-ish eyes looked up at the blonde man. The look in its eyes told more than thousand words could.

_**Distant** _   
_**Shifty-eyed and restless** _   
_**I dream of a presence** _   
_**With essence** _   
_**And absence of doubt** _

The animal took it as cue to move closer. To let the man be his friend if just for this one evening.

_**Come closer** _   
_**Come and stay with me now** _   
_**Help me reconcile** _

Patrick didn't mind the dog. He actually enjoyed the company.

_**Come and stay a while** _   
_**And I will find a home** _

He'd felt so lonely lately that even the feeling of another breathing creature of living made him feel much better.

_**Because we love till the end** _   
_**We love till the end of the day** _   
_**Of the day** _

So they kept sitting and watching the beauty of the changing colours and that magical feeling of a sunset...

_**Because we love till the end** _   
_**We love till the end of the day** _

_**Of the day** _   
_**Of the day** _

**The End**


End file.
